кιѕѕ мє вαву
by o0Airin0o
Summary: Fan Fic TERMINADO. 20 capítulos. Marauders y personajes propios: Rachel, Sarah y secundarios. HUMOR y ROMÁNTICO. 21 capítulos cortos Espero que os guste.A James le gusta Lily. A Sirius le gustan todas. A Lily no le gusta nadie. ¿Y a Rache?
1. Chapter 1

¿QUÉ TAL LAS VACACIONES, EVANS?

¡Evans! —James Potter la perseguía por todo el andén —¡Eh, Evans¿Qué tal te han ido las vacaciones?  
—¡Genial Potter, porque tu no estabas cerca! —le respondió Lily desagradablemente.  
James paró en secó y se quedó mirando a la bonita muchacha de pelo rojo y grandes ojos verdes que se alejaba de él hasta perderse entre la multitud que charlaba animadamente sobre el regreso a Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Inglaterra.  
—¡Eh, Cornamenta! —le gritó su amigo Sirius y al llegar a su lado le dio un cariñoso golpe en el hombro —¿Cómo ha ido el verano, has ligado mucho? Tienes que contármelo todo sobre esa muggle a la que ligaste en Italia¿cómo se llamaba?  
—Sofía... —respondió James con desgana.  
—¡Eso¿Y qué, como era?  
—No sé...  
El joven Sirius, de ojos grises, cabellera castaña y posado atractivo, se dio cuenta de que algo raro le pasaba a su mejor amigo y se quedó observándolo entre curioso y preocupado  
—Eh, James... ¿Qué te pasa?  
—¿Eh? Nada...  
—¿Cómo que nada?  
—Pues eso, nada...  
—Ya, claro...  
—No me creas si no quieres —le dijo James seriamente  
—Bueno, no, si yo... —se excusó Sirius y no hablaron más hasta haber subido al tren.

—Hola Rachel —saludó Lily a su amiga. Rachel Hennings era una chica de Gryffindor que al igual que ella cursaba séptimo año en Hogwarts. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos color miel. No era una chica con un físico especial, si embargo era tan agradable y simpática que todo la conocían en Hogwarts y la lista de los chicos que deseaban salir con ella no se agotaba nunca.  
Lily besó a su amiga en la mejilla y juntas entraron en tren que las llevaría por séptimo año consecutivo a Hogwarts.  
Las chicas cogieron un compartimiento y se acomodaron en él. Pronto llegaron Molly y Sarah. Ambas se sentaron enfrente de ellas. Sarah Harper, rubia y de ojos azules, miraba divertida a Molly. La simpática pelirroja, miraba hacia abajo y estaba ruborizada. Las dos estaban muy cambiadas. Molly había crecido mucho en esos tres meses, se había hecho algo más alta y su cuerpo había sufrido una serie de cambios que provocaban expectación entre los chicos del andén.  
—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Lily curiosa  
—Arthur le pidió a Molly para salir... juntos.  
—¡Ah! —exclamó Rachel muy contenta —Lo sabía, lo sabía... ¡Sabía que le gustabas, Molly! Tendré que pedirle a Martha los diez galeones que se apostó.  
—¡Pero bueno! —se sorprendió —¿Habéis apostado con mi vida sentimental?  
—Cinco para ti y cinco para mí, Molly —dijo Rachel ofreciéndole una mano  
—Hecho —cedió Molly sin rechistar y le cogió la mano en señal de trato hecho  
—¿Y tu qué le dijiste? —le preguntó Lily  
—Pues, bueno... Es que llevábamos carteándonos durante todo el verano, y alguna vez quedamos y todo, porque como los dos nos quedamos en casa por vacaciones...  
Todas asintieron. Sabían muy bien que la familia de Molly apenas tenía dinero para pagarle los estudios en Hogwarts, pero eso no les importaba... Por otro lado, Arthur tampoco era precisamente rico, era por eso que la gente acostumbraba a emparejarlos y aunque los dos pegaban bien como pareja, les molestaba que los relacionaran por la falta de dinero que sufrían sus respectivas familias.  
—Y bueno... —siguió Molly —Quedamos para hacer un helado y esas cosas... Y... —Molly observó las expectantes miradas de sus tres oyentes —Vale, si, empezó a gustarme...  
Las tres chicas gritaron entusiasmadas a la vez y en ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento. Los merodeadores entraron con Sirius y su peculiar sonrisa de actor americano en cabecilla.  
—¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí? Habéis interrumpido nuestra conversación... —les dijo Lily por saludó y esbozó una sonrisa repelente.  
—Sus gritos, dirá, señorita Evans... —le respondió Sirius y le sonrió irónicamente  
—¡Largo! —gritó Lily —O si no...  
Lily sacó la varita del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y les amenazó con la vara de madera.  
—Ui, la dulce Liliana nos está amenazando... —se burló Sirius pero también sacó su varita de los vaqueros  
—Venga, Canuto, déjalo ya... —le dijo tristemente James a Sirius —Venga, qué más te da...  
—No necesito que me defiendan, Potter —le dijo Lily a James, y le dirigió una mirada fría —Y tu, Black, no vuelvas a llamarme así... Lo odio.  
Todos en el compartimiento dejaron de respirar por un momento. Sabían de la ira de Lily y también de la imprudencia y osadía de Sirius.  
—Li-li-a-na —pronunció Sirius  
Y un rayo de luz roja inundó la habitación.

Este es mi segundo fanfict i espero que os guste a todos. CRÍTICAS POR FAVOR!!!


	2. Chapter 2

2- NO ME LLAMES LILIANA

Espero que os guste. CRÍTICAS, POR FAVOR!!!

Lo primero que vio Sirius fueron los ojos color miel de James Potter. Luego intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo extrañamente cansado se lo impidió.  
—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó Sirius a su amigo  
—Evans te lanzó un hechizo aturdidor...  
—¿Qué?  
—Te lo advertí, Canuto... —le recordó James —Puede que tu sepas mucho de magia, pero Evans no se queda corta...  
—¿Y dónde está ahora esa estúpida?  
—Hablando con el profesor Dumbledore. Sus amigas la han acompañado para contar su versión  
—¿Su versión¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "su versión"? Está muy claro lo que ocurrió¡ella me atacó!  
—Si, pero tu la provocaste...  
—Oye¿de qué lado estás? —le preguntó Sirius enfadado. Su amigo siempre estaba de su parte en todo, tuviera o no la razón.  
—¿Yo...? Pues del tuyo, evidentemente... —dudó James  
—Más te vale —dijo Sirius malhumorado —Y el otro par¿dónde está?  
—Te refieres a Lunático y Cola-  
—Si, a esos —le cortó Sirius  
—Oye, si tienes que ser tan simpático conmigo, mejor me voy, que yo no tengo por qué aguantarte.  
—¡Pues vete!  
—¡Pues vale, me voy!  
—¡Pues adiós!  
—¡Adiós!  
James cerró dando un portazo. Genial, pensó Sirius. ¿Y ahora cómo se las apañaba para salir de ahí? Y los otros¿dónde estaban?

—Señorita Evans...  
—Si, profesor.  
—Usted sabe perfectamente que no debe utilizar la magia para dañar a otros compañeros¿verdad?  
—Si, profesor.  
—Y entonces¿por qué...?  
—Fue Black, profesor, él me provocó... —se defendió Lily  
—Dice la verdad, profesor, nosotras lo vimos... ¿A qué si? —dijo Rachel y miró a Lupin y a Pettigrew en señal de advertencia.  
—Si... Ya lo sé, señorita Hennings... Uno de los entretenimientos favoritos del señor Black es provocar a los demás, sobretodo si se trata de chicas que él considera atractivas...  
Lily se sonrojó. ¿Encontrarla atractiva Black¡Venga ya!  
—Sin embargo... —continuó el profesor —Eso no le da derecho a aturdirle, señorita Evans...  
—Ya lo sé —asintió Lily.  
—Así que no tendré más remedio que descontarle veinte puntos a su casa.  
—¡Pero profesor...!  
—Si, lo sé... Sirius también tiene parte de culpa en todo esto... Por lo tanto, por ser el primer día y porque son los dos de la misma casa, les repartiré los puntos, diez para cada uno... ¿Está bien así, Lily? —le preguntó el profesor, llamándola por su nombre de pila y sonriéndole.  
—Si, profesor —asintió Lily y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
—Bien entonces. Ahora, id a vuestros respectivos asientos. Pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts.

Lily Evans... Francamente era un nombre horrible, aunque sabiendo que su hermana pequeña (la de Lily), se llamaba Petunia, Lily aún había tenido suerte... Lily...  
—¡Eh! —alguien le golpeó en la espalda —¿Qué te pasa, James?  
Sirius le sonreía. Ya no estaba enfadado. Algún día tendrían que plantearse su metodología amistosa, porque eso de enfadarse y desenfadarse así como así no era muy normal y además les daba muchos problemas.  
—No me pasa nada —mintió James  
—¡Venga ya! Es Evans¿eh? Esa chica te trae por el camino de la amargura...  
—¿Eh? No...  
—¿Cómo que no¿Vas a engañarme a mi? Venga, James, que soy tu mejor amigo... Y hace ya unos cuantos años de esto, ya va siendo hora de que me lo cuentes¿no crees?  
—Me gusta Lily Evans... —admitió James sin demasiados ánimos.  
—¡Vaya! A mí también me gustan los macarrones, pero me da la impresión de que no es lo mismo... Venga¡alegra esa cara, Cornamenta!  
—¿Cómo quieres que esté? Pasa de mí... No¿qué digo¡Me odia!  
—¡Va... Eso no es verdad! También dijo que odiaba su nombre ¡y eso es imposible!  
—¿Ah si? —preguntó James esbozando una ligera sonrisa.  
—¡Pues claro¡A mí me gusta el mío! Aunque no haga del todo honor a mi carácter...  
James se rió, Sirius cada vez le salía con respuestas más surrealistas.  
—Tío, tú eres tonto de verdad¿eh? —le dijo James sorprendido  
—Si bueno —sonrió Sirius —Pero no te vas a preocupar ahora por lo que ya no tiene arreglo... Por cierto¿y esa Sofia de la que me hablaste en tus cartas?  
-¡Ah, si! La conconcí una vez, en un sueño...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Respuesta a Daphnne **_

_Cuando alguien no sólo te deja un review si no que además te deja un comentario explicando largo y tendido lo que le gusta y lo que no le gusta, se agradece de veras. Así que te voy a contestar Párrafo por párrafo xD _

**¡Hola!**

_Hola xD _

**El fic es interesante, me han gustado sobretodo James y Sirius -este último con ese carácter tan encantador xD. Aún así me gustaría hacerte unas recomendaciones: **

_¿A que es encantador? O_

**¿Podrías separar los párrafos por un espacio? Eso facilitaría la lectura muchísimo, además de que mejora la presentación. **

_Creo que eso ya lo hice .. De todas formas, intentarñe hacerlo siempre, a ver si me acuerdo ''. ¿Lo hago también entre frase y frase? (me refiero a los diálogos)_

**Este es de los pocos fics que hay que utilizan correctamente los guiones de diálogo. Eso sí, si incluyeses en cada uno la descripción del estado de ánimo de cada personaje, es decir, el tono en que dice una frase, la situación... ayudaría a introducir más al lector en la trama. Sino hace que el ritmo de la historia sea más rápido y acelerado. Podrías extender también los párrafos descriptivos y explicatorios.**

_¿Cómo utilizan los demás los guiones? xD _

_Te seré sincera, me encanta escribir y lo hago desde pequeñita. Bueno, este no es un claro ejemplo de lo que puedo llegar a hacer con las palabras (ambas podemos ver que la redacción no es especialmente… buena) pero te aseguro que sé hacer cosas mejores xD Sin embargo, las descripciones no son lo mío. Con el tiempo he ido aprendiendo y mejorando ese aspecto pero me siguen costando, mientras que los diálogos me resultan muy sencillos de escribir. El fic ya está terminado así que no puedo añadirle muchos cambios, pero puedo añadir pequeñas cosas . Qué más… ah, sí, las lecturas agilizadas. A mi entender son adorables. Al de otro lector tal vez no lo sean. Intentaré buscar el término medio. De todas formas, a medida que avanza también cambia mi estilo así que bueno… eso xD _

**Rachel y Sarah dan muy buena impresión pero , ojo! Al ser personajes originales corren el riesgo de ser marysues, personajes demasiado perfectos que acaparan el protagonismo. Si no quieres que esto pase, como hasta ahora has hecho muy bien, no olvides el protagonismo de personajes como los chicos y Lily. **

_Los personajes de este fic no son especialmente especiales o redondos. En realidad, juego bastante con estereotipos pero soy consciente de ello. No pretendo que mi Rache sea única, aunque lo que está claro es que tampoco pueden ser totalmente planos. Ellas no serán perfectas –exceptuando a Sarah, pero es que su estereotipo es ese: es la Mujer Perfecta. No es que existan, pero sí que hay chicas que a simple vista lo parecen. Guapas, agradables, inteligentes… Yo conozco algunas. Sarah es ese tipo de personaje. Que parezca perfecta no significa que en realidad lo sea-.  
_  
**Esto es sólo una opinión, ya sabes, puedes tomarla en cuenta o no.**

¡Saludos! 

_Me encantan las opiniones de los demás 0_

**P.D: Tienes desconectado el botón para aceptar reviews anónimos, lectores no registrados a la página que pueden dejarte comentarios. Si quieres admitirlos vete a tu profile y cliquea en el botón de reviews. Dale a anonymus y a "enabled" y podrás recibirlos. **

_Ya lo hice xD _

_Gracias y un saludo n.n_

3- TRISTE

-¡Mira quién va por ahí, Lily! —la avisó Rachel  
Lily giró la cabeza y pudo ver a los merodeadores acercándose a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
-¡Oh, no, otra vez! —gimió Lily al verlos llegar y sentarse muy cerca de ellas. De hecho, Sirius se sentó a su lado.  
-Hola, Evans... —la saludó Sirius demasiado sonriente como para confiar en él ---Gracias por aturdirme, lo necesitaba urgentemente, de verdad...

-Hola Black —lo saludó ella secamente —Y de nada  
-¿Qué tal te va el nuevo curso? —preguntó Sirius. James escuchaba des de la punta de la mesa y Sirius le miraba de reojo.  
-Ni siquiera ha empezado —dijo Lily  
-¡Oh, venga Evans¿Por qué eres así de antipática conmigo?  
-Tengo mis razones, créeme —dijo Lily mirando directamente a James. James bajó la mirada.  
-¿Es por Potter? Ah, bueno... Pero Potter y yo ya no somos amigos¿sabes? Es que es un imbécil y nos peleamos...  
James levantó la cabeza, sorprendido. ¿Pero qué se inventaba ese?  
-¿Ah, no? —preguntó Lily sorprendida —¿Y por qué os peleasteis?  
-¡Bah, tonterías! Ya conoces a Potter, siempre va diciendo cosas que no son...  
-¿Qué cosas?  
-Pues va diciendo que te pidió para salir porque está locamente enamorado de ti, y que tu le dijiste que no te gustaba y que era un idiota antipático... y que le odiabas. —Lily se sonrojó y James no pudo evitar mirar a Sirius alucinado —Pero yo pensé, Lily no sería capaz de hacer algo así, de decirte eso... ¿Verdad que no, Lily?  
-Eh, no...  
-¿Lo ves? Así que le dije a Corna-, quiero decir a Potter, no mientas porque a ti no te gusta Lily...  
-¡Pero si siempre me está diciendo cosas absurdas y sin sentido! —exclamó Lily claramente enfadada  
-Eso le dije yo —siguió Sirius, se lo estaba tragando... —Y me dijo que porque eres muy... no sé, es que a Potter le gusta hacerse amigo de todo el mundo, llamar la atención y esas cosas... —y esa vez Sirius decía la verdad.  
James quería matarlo¡lo estaba dejando fatal!. Sirius..., pensó, te mataré... Sirius siguió hablando con Lily un buen rato.  
-... y entonces nos peleamos —terminó Sirius su explicación.  
Y el director se levantó y empezó su discurso de bienvenida.

-Hasta el que era su mejor amigo lo dice, es un engreído –afirmó Lily en cuanto se hubo puesto su pijama, cuya camiseta llevaba inscrito "That's what I am, a sexy Teddy Bear".  
-¡Pero a ti te gusta! –exclamó Rachel con una sonrisa picarona  
-¿De dónde sacas esa locuras, Rachel? Jamás me fijaría en un chico como Potter...  
-Claro, tu prefieres a ese actorazo muggle de ojos azules¿no? –pidio Molly muy animada  
-¿Qué actorazo? –preguntó Rachel olvidando el tema de la discusión  
-¡Ay! –suspiró divertida Sarah –Esa es la desgracia de las que no vivís en el mundo muggle, que no tenéis la posibilidad de conocer a tipos como Brad...  
-¿Brad? –exclamó Lily -¿Lo llamas por su nombre de pila, Sarah?  
-Bueno... –dijo Sarah meneando su rubia melena –Yo estoy absolutamente convencida de que algún día Brad Pitt se fijará en mí y me hará millonaria... –y sonrió con ironía

-¿Pero tu estás loco o qué? –exclamó James empujando a Sirius contra la pared  
-Oye, encima de que te hago un favor...  
-¿Un favor¿Un favor? Me dejaste fatal, Canuto, Lily no va a volver a mirarme a la cara...  
-Claro que sí... Ahora sabe que tu solo querías ser su amigo  
-Pero eso no es cierto, Sirius. Yo quiero salir con ella y casarm y tener muchos muchos hijos... ¡Eso es lo que quiero! Y no eso de ser solo amigos...  
-¿Casarte¿Tener... hijos? James¿desde cuando haces planes de boda?  
-Mira Sirius, me gusta Lily, me gusta muchísimo, así que ya te las estás apañando para sacarme del enredo en el que me has metido... ¡Que no me gusta! Tu te has vuelto realmente loco ¿eh?

-Muy bien, chicos... Ahora poneos por parejas y preparad el brebaje eternizador... Procurad mezclar bien los ingredientes porque si no el resultado puede ser fatal... –les recomendó la profesora Clappers, de pociones, antes de sentarse en una silla para terminar de leer su Profeta. Había escrito la receta en la pizarrita lateral y todos los alumnos giraron las cabezas para copiarla en los apuntes. Después de copiar la receta, Sirius le hechó un vistazo a la clase. Solo estaban James y Sirius, puesto que Remus era de Rawenclaw y Peter de Hufflepuf. Sirius le miró a los ojos como invitándole a que fuera con él de pareja pero James hizo que no con la cabeza rehusando la propuesta. Entonces miró a Lily. Estaba sola, delante de su caldero, copiando aún la receta. Su pelo rojo le caía por encima del hombro y hacía como una cortina que le taba la cara pero James sabía que detrás de esa cabellera se escondían los ojos más verdes y bonitos que había visto en su vida. Y estaba sola. Al otro lado de aula, que se hallaba en las mazmorras, estaban Molly y Rachel delante de su caldero, charlando animadamente. Por lo visto iban juntas. Y Sarah era de Ravenclaw por lo que Lily quedaba suelta. Se acercó a ella, resuelto.  
-Hola –la saludó  
-Hola Potter –respondió ella sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara  
-¿Te importa si nos juntamos? Quiero decir, si preparamos la poción entre los dos.  
-Si –respondió Lily y James esbozó una sonrisa –Si me importa. Lárgate, Potter.  
James se derrumbó. Tantos años diciéndole estupideces y llamándole la atención no habían servido más que para enfurecerla, así que se alejó de la chica y se quedó sentado en un rincón, esperando a que alguien se encontrara sin pareja al igual que él. Desgraciadamente, Sirius ya había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir la clase y ahora coqueteaba descaradamente con Hanna Jopkins. Nadie quedaba solo, nadie excepto... Lily. La profesora Clappers advirtió que James no estaba haciendo nada y le llamó la atención:  
-Señor Potter¿cuando pretende ponerse a trabajar?  
-Es que no tengo pareja, profesora. ¿Queda algun caldero libre para trabajar yo solo?  
-¿Y qué problema hay con trabajar con la señorita Evans, Potter?  
-Eh...  
-Si no tiene ninguna razón conveniente le aconsejo que se junte con la señorita Evans y empiece a trabajar. ¡Venga!  
James se quedó rígido al oír la última orden de la profesora y se dirigió lentamente, como deseando por una vez no llegar nunca al lado de esa chica a la que quería tanto, hasta que llegó dónde estaba Lily.  
-Lo siento –le murmuró James a Lily tristemente  
-No importa –le susurró Lily en un intento de ser agradable. Quizá se había pasado con Potter, pues él simplemente la había saludado y le había preguntado educadamente si podía trabajar con ella -¿Me pasas el jugo de raíz de trébol?

-Tengo un sueño... –dijo Rachel y luego bostezó. Caminaban por el pasillo, camino del comedor. Unos metros más adelante, Molly y Arthur se daban la mano tímidamente y se sonrojaban cada vez que alguien los miraba...  
-Eso te pasa por pasarte la noche en la sala común –la medio regañó Lily  
-Estuve hablando con Black y tengo que decirte que el Brad ese estará muy bien pero que no por eso Black deja de ser atractivo y a tu alcance.  
-¡Pero bueno¿Black no era el que te gustaba a ti?  
-Bueno, si... Pero a mi me gustan todos, Lily... Y yo le vi el otro día, en la cena del primer día, hablando contigo muy animado...  
-Bueno, no es lo que tu te crees, me contaba acerca de Potter...  
-¿Ah, si¿Y qué te...?  
-¡Hennings! –una voz sonó detrás de ellas -¿Qué hace una chica tan inteligente y guapa como tu, tan de buena familia, juntándose con gente como esa sangre sucia? –dijo refiriéndose a Lily y su familia no-mágica.  
-¿Me estás tirando los tejos, Snape? Pues tienes que saber que no tienes ninguna posibilidad conmigo... Yo no me junto con los Slytherins, lo siento –le contestó Rachel con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara.  
-Carai, Quejicus... Veo que te han dado calabazas de nuevo... –se burló Sirius apareciendo por detrás de Snape –Lo que no sé es como tienes huevos de intentarlo... Sobretodo cuando se trata de un par de las chicas más guapas del colegio... No son de tu rango...  
-Te equivocas, Black... –lo corrigió Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa y Remus y James, que iban detrás de Sirius, empuñaron sus varitas, pendientes de lo que iba a decir –Rachel es de mi rango... Sin embargo esa sangre sucia de Evans, lo siento en el alma pero no tiene ninguna posibilidad conmigo.  
James iba a pronunciar algún hechizo, impulsado por las hirientes palabras de Snape pero Lily saltó antes.  
-¿Y de veras crees que tengo ganas de tener algo contigo¿Un sucio y flacucho estudiante de Slytherin que se pirra por las artes oscuras y que tiene un perpetuo gesto de asco en la cara?  
Remus soltó una risita ante el descaro de Lily y Sirius sonrió divertido. James, sin embargo, no soltó la varita. Snape no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados... Peter, seguía manteniéndose a un lado, sin entrar en la disputa.  
-Vaya, vaya, Evans... ¿Vas de lista, eh? Te crees inteligente, graciosa, simpática... y no digamos guapa¿eh? Pues te equivocas... Eres preciosa, cierto, pero tienes la sangre asquerosamente-  
Snape no pudo terminar la frase y quedó tendido en el suelo. James y Lily sujetaban con fuerza sus varitas...


	4. Chapter 4

-Señorita Evans… Si mal no recuerdo, ya le sacaron diez puntos la semana pasada… ¿Pretende arruinar el prestigio de su casa? Sepa entonces qué lo está consiguiendo… -Margalaf Stukie, el profesor de História de la Magia, regañaba de forma muy desagradable a Lily, pensó James mientras se limpiaba una gota de saliva que había sido expulsada por la boca de su profesor –Respecto a usted, señor Potter… -siguió el profesor arrastrando las palabras –Reconozco que este año me ha sorprendido… Es todo un mérito para usted que aún no le hayan llamado la atención en una semana de clases que lleva ya…

.James apretó los dientes fuertemente, reprimiéndose. Ese tío le ponía nervioso, además¿quién le daba el derecho de hablarle así a Lily?

-Bueno… se le sacaran veinte puntos a Potter… y cuarenta a Evans, por repetición de la misma falta… Ah, si… de castigo, deberán ayudar a los elfos domésticos del castillo limpiando la sala común de Slytherin.

-Pero prof… -intentó decir Lily pero Stukie le cortó

-No diga más, señorita Evans… Y ahora… Vuelvan los dos a la sala común de su casa…

-Los griffindors me van a matar… -murmuró Lily para sí misma

-Bueno… eso no es cierto… -murmuró James intentando consolarla –Al fin y al cabo, todos odian a Snape con ganas

-Si, pero llevo ya cincuenta puntos en una semana, Jam… Potter…

James sonrió al darse cuenta de que la chica había estado apunto de llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

-Lo que si que me da rabia –empezó James –es tener que limpiarles las habitaciones a esos slytherins… es que vamos…

-Se van a reír de nosotros…- sentenció Lily

-Pobres de ellos… -dijo James apuntando una sonrisa mordaz.

-¿De verdad tendréis que limpiar las habitaciones de Slytherin? –preguntó Remus con un gesto de asco mientras se ponía su pijama verde. Aunque que Remus en principio era de Ravenclaw, desde el segundo año le habían dejado dormir en Gryffindor por su gran afinidad con Sirius y James.

-Si… -contestó James y sonrió –Pero estaré con Lily…

-Oye… -sonrió Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos –Fisgonea un poco, anda…

James se sonrojó. ¿qué demonios decía Sirius? Aún no era el momento…

-No creo que Lily se deje hacer nada, conociéndola…

-¿Lily?¿Eh? –preguntó Sirius desconcertado –Me refiero a curiosear… ¿En qué estabas pensando, eh, James? –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

-¡Qué asco! -exclamó Molly calzándose las zapatillas

-Ya te digo… -dijo Rachel con un gesto de desagrado –Imagínate que te encuentras unos calzoncillos por ahí, tirados por el suelo…

-¡Ah¡Qué asco! –exclamaron Molly y Lily

-Ya me huele mal con sólo imaginarlo… -dijo Rachel tapándose la nariz

-Carai… Así que tendremos el gran honor de que dos gryffindors nos limpien nuestras habitaciones… -sonrió cínicamente el prefecto de Slytherin al llegar al retrato de un caballo. Luego se acercó a él, murmuró unas palabras y el caballo rechinó antes de abrirse la puerta –Aquí la tenéis, dijo mostrándoles la habitación. Los slytherins están de excursión este fin de semana, menos yo que me quedo aquí para controlaros a vosotros y para cuidar un poco de Severus… Así que iré subiendo de vez en cuando para ver cómo os va…

-¡Rupert! –se escuchó una voz de chica al final del pasillo

Al fondo, Claude Meisik, una rubita de ojos azules y voz chillona, de Hufflepuf, le saludaba animadamente con la mano.

-¡Claude! –exclamó el chico sorprendido y corrió hacia dónde estaba ella. Cuando llegó, se fundieron en un apasionado beso de tornillo.

-¡No es posible! –exclamó Lily –¿De veras Claude Meisik está liada con ese…? Jamás me lo hubiera imagi…

-¡Shht! –chistó James haciendo ademán con el dedo en la boca para que callara -¡Anda, entra!

James la cogió de la mano y la estiró para dentro de la sala.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Ay! –protestó Lily enfadada –No me estires así, que me haces daño…

James soltó la mano de Lily y se dirigió al centro de la sala mientras Lily se acariciaba su dolida muñeca.

-¡Guau! –exclamó James –Qué bien viven éstos, ¿eh, Lily?

-Mmmm… -gruñó Lily –No me llames Lily, no me gusta oírlo en tu voz, Potter.

-¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de ser tan desagradable… -le dijo James sonriendo –Mira… -dijo señalando la habitación con el brazo y dando una vuelta entera sobre sí mismo –Todo esto es nuestro ahora, ¿qué te parece Lily?

Lily observó la habitación con detenimiento. Tenía estandartes verdes y plateados colgados por toda la habitación, a lo que Lily respondió con un gesto de desagrado. Sin embargo, los mullidos sillones al lado de la chimenea y una preciosa y enorme estantería llena de gruesos libros apoyada en la pared compensaban.

-Vaya… -exclamó ella sorprendida –Mira cuántos libros, James…

-¿James? ¿Ahora me llamas James? –preguntó James extrañado

-¡Bah, qué mas da eso ahora! Mira… -dijo con tono dulce rebuscando en una de las estanterías –Tienen Hamlet, de Shakespeare… Aunque esto es muy raro… Nunca hubiera imaginado que los slytherins pudieran leer libros muggles…

-¡Carai! –exclamó James riendo –Yo nunca hubiera imaginado que supieran leer…

Lily rió ante el comentario de James y ojeó el libro pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo todo pintado y con hojas sueltas y arrancadas. Decepcionada, Lily dejó el libro encima de un sillón y se acercó a las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Venga… -le murmuró a James –Tenemos que trabajar…

-Bueno, no hay mucha diferencia con las de Gryffindor, ¿no crees? –dijo Lily observando las cinco camas con dosel y sábanas verdes de la habitación de las chicas, séptimo curso. -¿Cuál debe ser la de Killa Kerston? –preguntó curiosa

-No sé… -dijo James observando también las cinco camas sin hacer –La que esté más desecha, ¿no?

Lily rió con ganas ante el comentario de James, de veras odiaba a esa Kerston y a su larga, negra y lisa melena. James se la quedó mirando, embobado. Era tan guapa…

-¡Venga! –exclamó Lily, de pronto contenta -¡A trabajar!

Y se pusieron en marcha. James se encargó de las duchas mientras que Lily hizo las camas y pasó la escoba. De cuando en cuando, alguno de los dos aparecía dónde estaba el otro mostrándole un sujetador o un paquete de compresas. James encontró especialmente horribles unas bragas rojas con encaje tres tallas mas grandes de lo habitual y que a la chica en cuestión debían llegarle hasta el pecho, por lo menos.

Cuando estaba impecable, se dirigieron a la habitación de los chicos.

-¡Dios! –exclamó Lily al cruzar la puerta -¡Qué peste!

-Ya te digo… -dijo James tapándose la nariz -¡Anda, voy a abrir la ventana! -James se acercó a una gran ventana cerrada y con la persiana bajada. Subió la persiana y abrió ambas puertas de cristal. -¡Oh! –exclamó -¡Aire puro!

-¡Qué asco! –exclamó Lily

-Y ahora ¿qué pasa? –preguntó James girándose. Lily observaba asqueada un calzoncillo sucio y abandonado en el suelo.

-Será de Snape… -afirmó James divertido

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lleva su nombre escrito en la etiqueta…

-¡No! ¡No es posible! Va a séptimo curso, ¡no puede llevar aún su nombre escrito en los calzoncillos!

-A mi no me preguntes… -dijo James mientras subía los brazos en señal de desconcierto. Lily sonrió y James se derritió por dentro –venga, ya lo recojo yo…

-¿Vas a tocar… eso? –preguntó Lily refiriéndose a los calzoncillos

-A ver, tocar, lo que se dice tocar… -dijo James observando la habitación en busca de algo. Sonrió al encontrar una varita encima de una cama-¿Crees que Goyle se va a enfadar cuando sepa que su varita ha tocado mierda?

-Eh… si, ¿no?

-Bueno, pues da igual…

James cogió la varita de Goyle y levantó el calzoncillo del suelo con la vara de madera.

-Uy, ¡qué asco! –dijeron los dos al unísono y ambos se echaron a reír.

-¡Ay! -exclamó James mientras los calzoncillos salían disparados en dirección a Lily -¡Apártate! –le recomendó en un grito mientras se lanzaba sobre el calzoncillo con la varita, levantándola y haciendo que el calzoncillo saliera disparado y desapareciera por… la ventana.

-¡Uoh! –exclamó James antes de que su boca tocara con la de Lily y los dos cayeran encima de una cama, fundiéndose en un accidentado pero apasionado beso. La varita de Goyle cayó al suelo y extrañamente, aún ser de un slytherin, la vara frotó con la moqueta verde, soltando así unas chispas que se convirtieron en flores de cerezo caídas del cielo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Querido diario_

_Yo soy Lily Evans y tu eres un cuaderno de tapas negras y con espiral a un lado. Eres sencillo, con papel rayado y esas cosas, para que no me tuerza. Al principio eras mi libreta de apuntes para Historia Muggle, que mamá se empeñó en que hiciera para tener un poco de cultura muggle, pero como de momento no atiendo mucho en clase y no te doy utilidad vas a ser mi diario._

_Además… me he besado con Potter._

_O con James._

_Con James Potter._

_Pero ha sido un besito corto, ¿eh? Sólo un par de minutos_

_Vale, quizá han sido cinco, pero ¿qué más da?_

_Bueno, déjalo en unos diez, pero fue por accidente._

_Pero me gustó mucho…_

_Porque el tiene mucha experiencia, como el muy cerdo se besa con todas…_

_Pero el año pasado me dijo que le gustaba…_

_Aunque Sirius me ha dicho que no es verdad._

_Claro que es Sirius Black… ¿desde cuándo dice ese la verdad?_

_¿Desde… nunca? Siiiiii!!! Bien!!!_

_¿O no?_

_¿Bien?_

_¿Seguro?_

_¿De verdad te gusta Potter, Lily?_

_¿De verdad?_

_¿Si?_

_¿No?_

_¡¡¡AAAHHHHH!!!_

-¿Lily? Lily, ¿estás bien? –so oyó preguntar a Rachel desde el otro lado de la cortina. No estaba sola en la habitación.

-Eh… si, si, claro… -le grito a su amiga desde el otro lado –sólo estaba escribiendo…

-¿Y porqué gritas? –dijo Rachel apartando la cortina por sorpresa y apareciendo con sus enormes y curiosos ojos –¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

-¡Ay! –exclamó Lily escondiendo el diario debajo de su culo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó curiosa

-Eh… nada…

-Estás muy rara desde ayer…

-Eh… no… ¿por qué lo dices?

-¿Qué pasó, eh?

-¿Cuándo? ¿De qué me hablas?

-Con Potter… ¿qué pasó? ¿te besó?

-Venga ya, Rache, no digas bobadas…

-¡No son bobadas! Vamos, Lily… ¿quiso besarte?

-Bueno… eh… sí…

-¡¡¡Ah!!! Lo sabía, lo sabía… -chilló Rachel muy emocionada

_Diario_

_Soy James, ¿te acuerdas? Si, si… ese pesado que siempre te escribe._

_Ayer me besé con Lily Evans, la chica más guapa e inteligente de todo Hogwarts. Parece una borde pero yo sé que en realidad, es muy dulce…_

_Me parece que Evans ya se había besado con otros chicos, porque la verdad, no lo hace del todo mal. Es mucho mejor que Sue, ya sabes, esa muggle de pelo rizado. Claro que Sue no se había besado nunca con nadie y yo tampoco, así que…_

_Cuando se terminó el beso, Lily se alzó de la cama y se fue a barrer la sala común de Slytherin. Para cuando bajé ya no estaba, o sea que estoy un poco preocupado… quizá no lo hice bien._

_-_Vamos, cuenta, cuenta… -la animó Rachel abriendo mucho los ojos

-Pues nada… nos besamos… así como normal…

-¿Así como normal? ¿Y cómo es eso, eh?

-Pues no sé, Rache… tu ya te has besado con otros chicos, ¿no? Lo sabrás mejor que nadie…

-Bueno… esto…

-¿Qué?

-Eso de los ligues de verano y eso…

-¿Qué pasa, Rache?

-Pues… Es que veras… era mentira

-¿Mentira? –preguntó Lily riendo -¿Cómo que era mentira? Venga ya, Rache…

-¡Te lo digo en serio! –exclamó Rachel molesta –Es que como todas insistíais en que tenía que tener novio y esas cosas… Tenía miedo de que os rierais de mí…

-Venga ya, ¿sí?

-Si… -refunfuñó Rachel y se fue de la habitación.

Lily soltó una carcajada y se echó de nuevo en la cama, para pensar… en James.

-Ayer me besé con Lily… -murmuró James para sí mismo y con los ojos cerrados, pero en voz alta. Se sorprendió al encontrarse, al abrir los ojos, con la cabeza de Sirius sonriéndole travieso.

-¿De verdad? ¿De verdad te has besado con Lily?

-Eh… sí…

-¿Pero con Lily? ¿Con Lily Evans? Esa guapa pelirroja que tiene más mala leche que…

-¡No tiene mala leche! –exclamó James enfadado –En realidad es muy simpática…

-Si… Simpatiquísima, vamos, la reina de las sonrisas… -ironizó Sirius

-Oye, no te metas con mi novia, ¿vale?

-Tu… ¿novia? ¿Ahora sales con Lily Evans? –preguntó divertido –Así… ¿de pronto?

-Bueno… no sé… nos besamos, ¿no?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo que "y qué"?

-Pues eso, ¿qué más da que os habéis besado? No tiene nada que ver… Yo me beso con muchas chicas y no por eso son mis novias…

-Porque tu eres un capullo, Sirius…

-No, no, no, perdona… Yo soy moderno, eres tu el que está anticuado…

-¿Anticuado? Ya verás tu… No creo que a esas chicas les haga mucha gracia tu modernismo…

-¿Cómo que no? Si me parece que la última, hasta tenía novio…

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos instantes hasta que James rompió el silencio.

-Oye… ¿tu crees que quizá Lily no quiera ser mi novia?

-Es una posibilidad… De hecho, es una gran posibilidad… -ante la mirada de desconcierto de James, Sirius añadió –Teniendo en cuenta que te odia…

¿Le odiaba?, se preguntó Lily tendida en la cama, mirando al techo. Ahora estaba sola en la habitación. Odiar a Potter… Hasta el momento en que Sirius le había hablado de él como alguien detestable que no pensaba eso sobre James… Quizá era que lo que detestaba de verdad era el hecho de que siempre lo alabaran, Potter por aquí, Potter por allá, Potter ha hecho esto, Potter ha hecho lo otro… Hasta los profesores, con los que James se portaba mal, le tenía aprecio, hasta un cierto cariño… ¿Qué tenía ese chico que le gustaba a todo el mundo? ¿Qué era eso que…? Quizá tenía algo que ver en ello esa sonrisa dulce que besaba de maravilla…


	7. Chapter 7

**James ha despaparecido**

-¡Hennings! –le gritó Sirius desde detrás a Rachel. Corría por el pasillo, con la cara empapada de sudor y los chillidos del corro de chicas rebotándole en la cabeza -¿Has visto a James?

-¿Eh? No… -respondió Rachel desconcertada -¿Y tu has visto a Lily?

-Ah ah… ¿crees que… ya me entiendes… que estarán juntos…?

-Puede… -respondió Rachel con un gestó de duda –Aunque no lo creo, me extraña de Lily.

-¿Por?

-Porque… -pero no llegó a responder. Marcus Lacovitch, de Slytherin, le tendía la mano al pasar por su lado.

-Bellísima dama… -interpretó el Slytherin –¿Me permitiría ser su acompañante para el baile de Halloween, que por si no lo recuerda, se celebra pasado mañana, señorita… Hennings?

-Pues claro que sí, Lacovitch, me importaría muchísimo que todo el mundo me viera con un Slytherin como tú…

Sirius sonrió ante la respuesta de Rachel.

-¿Y tu de qué te ríes, Black¿Es que acaso tu ya tienes pareja?

-A mi me sobran pretendientas… -presumió Sirius, no sin decir la verdad.

Rachel lo miró, sarcástica.

-¿Lo dices en serio¿De verdad las chicas te piden para salir? Deben estar locas…

-Muchas gracias, Hennings, veo que me tienes en gran estima…

-Claro que sí, Black… -sonrió irónicamente Rachel

Los Slytherins los habían dejado solos de nuevo y Sirius volvió a su tema.

-¿Dónde se debe haber metido James?

-¿Y qué me dices de Lily? Nunca hace eso de desaparecer…

-Quizá están juntos…

-Si, quizá…

De pronto se escuchó un grito muy agudo, Sirius y Rachel se sobresaltaron.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Sirius curioso

-Ni idea… -respondió Rachel

Lily Evans salió repentinamente de un aula que parecía vacía. Tenía la cara color tomate, la mirada encendida. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban allí. Lily volvió a meter la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y gritó:

-¡Ni lo sueñes, Snape¡Ni loca iría al baile contigo¿me oyes¡Ni loca!

Dicho esto Lily desapareció por una esquina.

De fondo se oyó a Severus Snape que murmuraba:

-Ese Potter… Juro que me las vas a pagar por esto…

Rachel y Sirius metieron la cabeza en el aula. Snape estaba medio estirado debajo de unas mesas que al parecer habían sido impulsadas por Lily. Llevaba la cara llena de arañazos y alguna que otra herida. La nariz, rota. Lily era una gran luchadora. Rachel y Sirius se morían de risa. Soltando carcajadas desaparecieron pasillo abajo.

-Mmmm… -murmuró James dudando

El vendedor atendía con amabilidad a una mujer muggle con muchas joyas encima que compraba una pulsera con collar y pendientes de oro a juego. James puso la mano dentro de un bolsillo de la túnica y sacó unas monedas. Galeones… eso no le serviría en esa tienda. Y sintiéndolo mucho por el amable vendedor guardó de nuevo su dinero.

-¡Remus! –gritó Sirius jadeando al llegar dónde estaba su amigo. Remus Lupin se encontraba recostado en un sillón de la sala común, charlando animadamente con Sarah, que estaba sentada en un sillón de al lado. Los deberes que habían sido la excusa por la que quedar, habían quedado apartados ante las miradas iluminadas de Remus y Sarah , a quines se les veía tan enamorados y locos el uno por el otro que daban asco. Sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos se le había ocurrido contarle al otro sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius? –preguntó Remus sorprendido de que Rachel Hennings viniera al lado de su amigo. Aunque Sirius era un ligón, las chicas cómo Rachel Hennings o Lily Evans tendían a pasar de él, a omitir sus graciosos piropos y sus deliciosas y atractivas carcajadas. Y todo ¿por qué? Porque provenían de Sirius Black, por supuesto, el chico más travieso de la historia de Hogwarts. Se acercaba el baile de Halloween y Remus dudaba en si preguntarle a Sarah por ser su pareja o no, no sabía si de verdad le gustaba a esa preciosa chica, lista, inteligente y muy muy guapa, de ojos azules y pelo rubio. Al fin y al cabo¿quién era él, a parte del amigo de Sirius Black y James Potter? Nadie.

-¡Remus! –exclamó Sirius preocupado –¡Remus, sal de ese sueño en el que te has metido, leches!

-¿Eh, qué pasa? –saltó Remus sorprendido y desconcertado. Sarah lo miró preocupada también.

-¡James ha desaparecido!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Pues eso¡Des de esta mañana que no le veo¡Y tu estás demasiado ocupado con Sarah como para haberte dado cuenta de que no está!

Remus enrojeció avergonzado y Sarah miró hacia el suelo.

-¿Vas a ayudarme a encontrarlo o seguirás con tus "deberes"?

-Sirius, no seas desgradable…

Sirius calló de repente, dándose cuenta de su mala educación.

-Lo siento… -musitó -¡Pero es que parece que soy el único que está preocupado!

-Está bien… -sonrió Remus -¿Has avisado ya a Peter?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-¿Para qué? No nos serviría para nada… eso es más imbécil… -aclaró Sirius negando con la cabeza de nuevo

-Y… Sirius¿no podría ser que estuviera con Lily? Ya sabes, solitos… los dos…

-No –respondió Rachel –Hemos visto a Lily salir de un aula dónde se había peleado con Snape… Ahora Severus lo busca para devolverle no sé qué…

-¿Snape? –saltó Remus -¿Snape va en busca de James?

-Si¿qué pasa?

-¿No lo sabes? Snape lleva todo el verano entrenándose y practicando encantamientos a escondidas para fastidiar a James…

James dudaba entre coger los pendientes de plata o los de oro. Regalar unos pendientes de oro siempre queda muy bien, es más caro y esas cosas… Pero en su modesta opinión, a Lily le favorecerían más las de plata. Se trataba de unos pendientes pequeños en forma de luna la izquierda y de estrella la derecha, eran sencillos pero tenían su gracia. Al final se decidió por los de plata y, de paso, se agenció un anillo a conjunto que, supuso él, a Lily le encantaría. Al salir de la tienda muggle con los pendientes en el bolsillo, debajo de su túnica invisible, la alarma antirrobos sonó. El vendedor se quedó pasmado ante el ruido que formaba el aparato cuando nadie se encontraba en la puerta ni cerca de ella, es más, cuando nadie había pasado por la puerta desde hacía rato, puesto que la señora llevaba un buen rato dudando sobre qué conjunto comprar. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa de James, quién no se esperaba tal escándalo. El merodeador se alejó corriendo de la tienda. Al llegar a una plaza, se escondió detrás de un arbusto y se quitó la capa de invisiblidad junto con su túnica y ambas fueron guardadas, junto con las joyas, en la mochila que llevaba colgada a la espalda. Se quedó con sus ropas muggles a la vista. James miró su reloj muggle de manecillas delgadas en forma de lápiz y resistente al agua a 200 metros de profundidad. Solo eran las seis de la tarde, era temprano. Aún le quedaba tiempo para visitar Londres antes de volver a Hogwarts con los polvos Flu.

-¿Pero alguien me puede decir qué culpa tiene James de que Snape sea imbécil? –exclamó Sirius después de salir por cuarta vez consecutiva de una aula vacía en la que, por supuesto, no estaba James.

-Ninguna –dijo Remus girando la cabeza de un lado a otro

-¿Entonces¿Por qué Quejicus le persigue?

-No sé… vamos a la biblioteca –dijo Remus en tono resuelto mientras Sarah y Rachel le seguían por el corredor

-¿A la biblioteca? –exclamó Sirius desesperado -¿Y qué quieres ir a mirar tu ahora allí? Cómo si no hubiera otras cosas más importantes que hacer… A la biblioteca… ¡Con libros y todo¿Y James¿Qué pasa con James, eh?

-¡Sirius! –gritó Remus y Sirius dio un salto –Cal-ma-te¿vale? Vamos a la biblioteca para ver si James está allí…

-¿Pero en la biblioteca? –preguntó Sirius de nuevo. Hacía años que no entraba ahí, le daban miedo tantos estantes repletos de información. Nadie le hizo caso esta vez pero Sirius siguió murmurando para sí mismo –En la biblioteca… Parece que no le conozcas, Remus… James, en la biblioteca… ¡Menudo chiste!

-¡Carai! –exclamó James al entrar en una librería, con la capa de invisibilidad puesta de nuevo -¡Cuantos libros! Lily sería feliz aquí… -dijo sonriendo y recordando el beso que se habían dado en la habitación de Slytherin. Desde entonces, no había tenido la ocasión de hablar con ella aunque, por supuesto, la había visto varias veces merodear por el colegio. Era por eso que le había comprado los pendientes y el anillo, y también para pedirle para salir formalmente y esas cosas. ¿Y si le cogía uno? James se acercó a una estantería y ojeó los lomos: "Romeo y Julieta"… no, ese no, me suena que termina mal… "Jane Eyre"… , ese parece muy gordo, no, demasiado largo, quiero que también le quede tiempo para dedicármelo a mi, "Diez negritos", de la fabulosa escritora Agatha Christie, de misterio… ¿Le gustarían a Lily las novelas de misterio? No, esa se la quedaba para él… A ver… ¡Ya está! "Cómo agua para chocolate", una novela dulce y fantasiosa… ¡Genial!

James cogió los dos libros intentando que no se notara y salió dando zancadas de la librería. Esa vez, por suerte, no sonó nada.

-Maldito Snape! –exclamó Lily al encontrarse con Molly en la sala común -¿Puedes creerlo¡Me pidió para salir! Es un cerdo asqueroso…

-¿Te pidió James para ir al baile? –preguntó Molly muy enfrasacada en algo que estaba escribiendo y sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que Lily le contaba

-¿James? No, qué va… Ese no me lo va a pedir… -dijo Lily con el semblante triste. Potter era un capullo, solo se había aprovechado de ella, y luego… Ni siquiera habían hablado desde el día del beso…

Lily se quedó mirando lo que Molly escribía hasta que ésta se dio cuenta y tapó el pergamino con una mano.

-¿Qué escribes? –preguntó Lily curiosa

-Es para Arthur –explicó Molly sonrojándose –Una carta de amor, el me envió una para pedirme lo del baile y yo se la respondo…

-Ah… -dijo Lily sin entender -¿Pero si os veis aquí por qué os escribís cartas¿No sería mejor decíroslo y punto?

Molly la miró como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que hablaba con una perfecta idiota.

-¿Es que no lo ves? –le preguntó medio ofendida –Así es más romántico…

-Ah… ya… entiendo… -mintió Lily deseando que a James no se le ocurriera escribirle una carta de amor, porque se la rompería en sus narices.

-Seguro que Snape ya se lo ha cargado –aseguró Sirius negando la cabeza. Estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor y eran la una una de la madrugada, todos estaban durmiendo menos ellos dos, que se hallaban sentados en un rincón, junto a la chimenea.

-Seguro que si –ironizó Remus –Y también lo habrá cocinado y se lo habrá comido con patatas fritas…

-¡Remus, no bromees! Pobre James…

-¡Es que no hay para menos, Sirius! Venga, ya lo conoces… Ese desaparece sin más, sin avisar ni nada… Es James¿recuerdas?

-Pero… pero a mi siempre me avisa…

-Pues ésta vez no te avisó…

¡¡¡PUM!!! El ruido se escuchó en toda la sala común y Sirius y Remus saltaron de sus sillones. James apareció en la chimenea, embadurnado en hollín negro y con el pelo más desordenado de lo que ya era habitual

-Ay… -murmuró masajeándose la espalda –Necesito una ducha urgentemente… Aún no domino estos malditos polvos…

-¡¡¡James!!! –exclamaron Sirius y Remus a la vez y ambos se lanzaron encima del chico para abrazarlo. Pero una vez separados de él, James recibió la reprimenda de sus dos amigos.

-Estábamos preocupados… -señaló Sirius enfadado

-Es muy tarde, podía ser peligroso… -le advirtió Remus

-Estábamos muy preocupados…

-¿A quién se le ocurre escaparse del colegio para ir al mundo muggle…¿Tu estás loco o qué?

-Estábamos muy muy preocupados…

-¿Y todo para qué¿Para comprarle algo a Lily? Podrías haberle escrito una tarjeta como hemos hecho los demás…

-Y estábamos muy…

-¡Basta ya, Sirius! –exclamaron James y Remus al unísono

-¡Ay! –se quejó Sirius –Ya está bien de maltratarme¿eh?

James y Remus estallaron en una ruidosa carcajada.

-Pero si eres tu el que nos maltratas, Canuto… -se rió Remus

-Si, vamos a terminar con un dolor de cabeza… -le dio la razón James

-Por cierto¿qué le compraste a Lily? –preguntó Remus curioso

-Si, eso… -le animó Sirius un tanto malhumorado aún –¿Para qué hemos perdido tanto tiempo?

-¡Ay! –suspiró James mirando a Sirius –Le he comprado esto, mirad

-¡Oh! –exclamaron Sirius y Remus antes de que James cerrara la cajita de nuevo.


	8. Chapter 8

PREPARATIVOS PARA EL BAILE

Sirius Black se tambaleó levemente cuando James le zarandeó por el brazo por quinta vez consecutiva.

-James¿te quieres estar quieto?

-¿Y si me dice que no, eh¿Y si me dice…?

-Para qué iba a decirte que no si está coladita por ti¿eh?

-¿Y tu como sabes que Lily está tan co-la-di-ta por mi?

-Mira Corna, no quiero discutir¿eh? Vas a tenerla de pareja para el baile y punto. Y ahora suéltame, que me haces daño…

James soltó a Sirius del brazo y éste aprovechó para alejarse de él en dirección a los baños.

-¿Y a ese qué le pasa? –le preguntó James a un risueño Remus

-No sé… -contestó Lunático -¿Tu crees que Sarah llevará falda para el baile o preferirá los pantalones?

-Es que es más imbécil… -murmuró Surius mientras miraba el suelo como si de verdad contuviera algún secreto –"¿Y si me dice que no?" –preguntó Sirius imitando a James –"¿Te imaginas que me quedo sin pareja?". Seria increíble, seguro… James Potter sin pareja para el baile¡menuda sorpresa! Las chicas dejarían sus parejas para ir con él… era tan, tan…

-¡¡¡Guapo!!! –estalló en carcajadas un grupo de chicas de quinto año

-¡Estoy locamente enamorada! –suspiró una que llevaba coletas

-¡Yo lo estoy más! –suspiró otra mientras movía la túnica arriba y abajo como ensayando un baile y sonreía exageradamente.

-Perdonad chicas –las avisó una tercera con un tono bastante mandón –Pero yo vi a Potter primero.

"Pero yo vi a Potter primero", la imitó de nuevo Sirius mientras se dirigía al aula de encantamientos.

-¡Eh, Black! –lo avisó Rachel al oído -¿Has visto a Lily?

Estaban en el aula de encantamientos, los alumnos iban llegando y colocándose a sus puestos.

-Pues no, no la he visto –refunfuñó Sirius –Estará con Potter

-¿Y ese tonito, Black¿Es que acaso estás celoso?

-¡No!

-¿Te gusta Lily, no es cierto?

-¡No!

-Pues claro que si, te gusta, te gusta, te gus-

-¡¡¡NO!!! –gritó Sirius –Déjame en paz, Hennings¡déjame!

Todos en la clase se lo quedaron mirando, Sirius no acostumbraba a gritar nunca. Snape esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hola Lily… -la saludó al entrar en la sala común. Lily estaba sola, leyendo un libro y recostada en un sillón de terciopelo rojo.

-¡Ah, hola James! –se sorprendió Lily, quién cerró el libro de golpe y lo escondió entre el respaldo del sillón y su espalda

-¿Qué leías? –preguntó James curioso

-Eh… nada

-¿Nada? –eso empezaba a divertirle¡Lily mintiendo! Debía de ser algo importante

-Si, nada –respondió Lily sin seguridad

-Venga ya, Lily… Vamos, enséñamelo

-¡No!

-Vamos…

-¡Que te dije que no, James!

-Va…

James se acercó a Lily rápidamente y ésta no tuvo tiempo de escapar. James empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el vientre. Lily comenzó a reírse y James, animado por las carcajadas y la dulce sonrisa de la chica, siguió moviendo dedos, alegrándola con cada caricia. Llegó detrás de la espalda de la chica y cogió el libro. Lily soltó un chillido.

-¡Potter, devuélveme eso!

-¿Pero qué es? –preguntó riéndose James

-¡Nada que te importe! –gritó Lily -¡Devuélvemelo!

-¡No!

James abrió el libro, muy grueso por cierto y redactado por la letra de Lily, por la mitad y leyó en voz alta:

-Capítulo 23: El baile de Navidad

"A pesar del sinfín de deberes que les habían puesto a los de cuarto en Navidad, a Harry no le apetecía ponerse a trabajar al final del trimestre, y se pasó la primera semana de vacaciones disfrutando todo lo posible con sus compañeros. La torre de Gryffindor seguía casi tan llena como durante el trimestre, y parecía más pequeña, porque sus ocupantes armaban mucho más jaleo aquellos días. Fred y George habían cosechado un gran éxito con sus galletas de canarios, y…"

-¡Basta! –gritó Lily con la cara muy roja

-¿Pero qué es? –preguntó James medio asustado medio divertido

-¡Nada!

-¿Cómo que nada?

James miró la portada del libro y leyó: "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego", por Lily Evans.

-¿Escribes?

-No –mintió Lily de forma notable

-No mientas… -le sonrió James –Y no te avergüences, parece que lo haces bien. ¿De qué va? –preguntó interesado. El hecho de que Lily escribiera le había sorprendido muchísimo.

-Va de un chico maldecido y otras cosas…

-¿Y se llama Harry¿Harry… Potter¿Por qué lleva mi apellido?

-Pensé que… resultaba interesante. Y quedaba bien.

-Si, queda bien… Si…

-¿Si?

-Si tu y yo… Bueno, salimos y esas cosas… Bueno, sé que es un poco pronto pero… Si nos llegamos a casar… Nuestro… si es niño, le podemos poner Harry… ¿no?

-Bueno, para eso habrá que empezar a salir de novios¿no? –insinuó Lily con una sonrisa

-Pues si, habrá… -respondió James con otra sonrisa

Y se unieron en un beso muy dulce.

-¡James, es precioso! –exclamó Lily observando el conjunto de pendientes y collar completamente admirada. Seguían en la sala común, recostados en el diván, solos.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Pues claro!

-También… -dudó James –También te compré esto…

-¿Un libro? –dijo Lily extrañada mirando el regalo que James le tendía

-Si, es muggle. Se titula "Como agua para chocolate", suena bien.

-Mmm… si, suena bien…

-Esto… ¿Y eso de escribir¿De dónde te viene?

-Pues… No sé, se me ocurrió, un día, sin pensarlo. La historia de Harry y sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, no sé, me pareció interesante…

-¿Y también es mago, como nosotros?

-Si… Bueno, para hacer historias de muggles ya tengo material de sobras, en cambio aquí… es distinto, puedo inventar más¡hay tantas cosas mágicas!

-Como nosotros…

-Si, como… -dudó Lily –James, no te pongas romanticón¿vale?

-Está bien, lo siento…

-¡Helen! –gritó Sirius por el pasillo –Helen, esto… ¿tienes pareja para el baile?

-¿Eh? Ay, no, lo siento Sirius, pensé… pensé que irías con otra… Ya… ya me comprometí con Marcus… Lo…, lo siento…

-¡Bah, no importa, seguro que encontraré a alguien! –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa fingida.

-¡Seguro que sí, chiao! –se despidió la joven con un guiño de ojo.

-A… ¡adiós¡oh, mierda!

Sirius se quedó quieto recostado en la pared blanca. Por allí pasaban estudiantes de todas las edades, algunos emparejados y cogidos de la mano, como Molly y Arthur. Y él, sin pareja… Bueno, pasaba de ir a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras… ¿Dónde estaba James cuando lo necesitaba de verdad?

-¡Eh, Sirius! –lo sacó Remus de sus pensamientos -¿Sabes qué? Sarah me dijo que iría al baile conmigo… -dijo Remus emocionado

-Me alegro por ti, Lunático…

-¿Y tu¿Con quién vas a ir?

-Buf… -suspiró Sirius –Pues con alguna iré, tengo tantas para elegir que…

-Que todas han encontrado a alguien mejor para que las acompañe¿verdad? –terminó la frase Remus

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Sirius sorprendido

-Podrías preguntarle a Hennings… Rachel está muy bien.

-¿A esa¡Ni loco¿Sabes que te digo? Antes muerto que salir con esa pava…


	9. El Baile

EL BAILE

La varita de James temblaba cogida en su mano. Eran las nueve y media, faltaba media hora para que empezara el baile. Lily estaría preciosa, no lo ponía en duda. Ella era preciosa por si misma, no le hacían falta añadidos. Sin embargo¿cómo iría vestida? Se la había imaginado con tantos trajes, conjuntos y peinados que la cabeza, rodeada de Lilys por todos lados, le daba vueltas.

-James¿te quieres estar quieto? –protestó Sirius –Vas a lanzar un hechizo, si sigues así…

Sirius llevaba enfurruñado toda la tarde, no soportaba verlos contentos a él y a Remus si él no lo estaba. Peter, quién no pensaba nada pur su naturaleza de idiota, miraba la varita de James con ojos asustados, al fin y al cabo, él estaba junto delante del moreno…

¿Y si se lo pedía a Lauren McGregor? Esa quizá no tenía pareja, era tan engreída… pensó Sirius mientras miraba la varita de James medio hipnotizado.

-Chicos, me voy al baño –les avisó a sus amigos

-¿Para? –preguntó James sin atender

-¿A ti que te parece? –le espetó Sirius antes de desaparecer de la escena

-¿Y a ese qué le pasa? –preguntó James sin entender

-Nada –sonrió Remus –Es solo un poco de envidia, ya se le pasará…

Sirius miró a ambos lados, no había nadie en el baño. Carraspeó delante del espejo, se acarició el cuello masajeándolo, imitó una voz más ruda y grave.

-Esto… -le dijo al espejo –McGregor¿te vienes conmigo al baile?

Luego Sirius imitó una voz femenina.

-¡Ay, Black, es que no sé, eres tan atractivo… quizá las otras se ponen celosas…

-Bueno –se respondió a si mismo volviendo al tono de antes –La mejor chica para el mejor chico¿no crees?

-Ay… -volvió a la voz femenina –Es que no sé…

-Venga, Lauren¿nos damos un beso?

-¡NO! –chilló alguien por detrás suyo con el mismo tipo de voz –Es que me da vergüenza, Black… Es que no sé… Eres tan… tan… ¡imbécil!

-¡¡¡James!!! –gritó Sirius soprendido y avergonzado al encontrarse cara a cara con su mejor amigo

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó James con voz chillona

-¡Oh, lárgate! –lo echó Sirius enfadado

-Vamos, Sirius¿qué te pasa?

-¿A mi¡Nada!

-Sabes que conmigo no te funcionan la mentiras…

-Bueno, no te lo creas, a mi no me pasa nada…

-¿Y porque estabas haciendo el idiota delante del espejo? –preguntó James con mirada perpleja

-¡No hacía el idiota!

-No… ¡qué va!

-¡No! Solo… solo ensayaba…

-¿Ensayar? Vamos, Sirius, tu no necesitas ensayar nada, tienes a todas las chicas tras de ti…

-Ya no, James… Se han ido con otros… Ni siquiera tengo pareja…

-¿Cómo que no¿No queda ninguna chica?

-Bueno, si, solo las feas…

-¡Oh, ya! –exclamó James con un gesto desagradable –Pero no te recomiendo a Marilyn Claudios, lleva aparato dental, imagina que luego tienes que besarla…

-¡Ah, qué asco!

-Ya te digo…

-¿No vas a ir al baile, Rachel? –le preguntó Lily sorprendida mientras se peinaba su cabello rojo. Estaban aún en el dormitorio, retocándose.

-No¿para qué voy a ir? No tengo ningún interés…-respondió Rachel mientras se pintaba la ralla de los ojos

-Pues bien que te estás maquillando… -sonrió Molly picarona

-Porque me gusta estar guapa –respondió Rachel secamente

-Pues para ir a clase no te pintas así… -siguió Lily

-Porque no hay tiempo, Liliana, porque no hay tiempo…

-¡Eh, no te rías de mi nombre! –exclamó Lily sonriendo antes de lanzarle un cojín a Rachel, quién lo esquivó. Molly terminó siendo la diana.

-Y… esto… ¿cómo es eso de tener novia? Quiero decir, una relación seria y esas cosas… -le preguntó Sirius a James. Seguían en el baño.

-Pues es… simplemente genial –dijo James con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Ah… Eso lo explica todo…

James y Sirius se reunieron de nuevo con Peter y Remus en el hall del colegio, junto con otros muchos estudiantes que esperaban ansiosos sus parejas de sexo femenino. Al cabo de unos minutos, las chicas empezaron a desfilar por la escalera, iban vestidas en ropa muggle muy moderna. La primera en bajar fue Diana Gardel, que vestía una apretada y corta falda de color rojo y un top de lycra negro y muy muy arrapado a conjunto. Unas sandalias negras con plataforma completaban la indumentaria. Todos los chicos se quedaron si respiración. Luego bajaron dos chicas muy rubias y muy guapas también que se dirigieron a los gemelos Patil. La pelirroja Molly, con un vestido negro y largo completamente abierto por detrás, fue la tercera. Todos exclamaron un "¡Oh!" y Molly y Arthur se sonrojaron. Después se juntaron y se dieron la mano mirando hacia otro lado. Después de unas cuantas chicas apareció Sarah con las de Ravenclaw. Remus casi se cae de espaldas. Sarah, que iba conversando animadamente sobre aritmancia con otra chica de su casa, era una chica extremadamente elegante. Iba vestida muy sencilla, una falda vaquera por las rodillas, lisa completamente, una blusa negra un poco ajustada pero sin extremarse y sandalias color madera con tacón en cuña y atadas al tobillo. El pelo recogido en una elegante moño, dejando la nuca al aire. Guapisima. Nadie estaba acostumbrado a ver a la discreta Sarah así y todos se soprendieron. Sarah se acercó a Remus, le besó en la mejilla y sonrió. Lily fue la siguiente. Lily, pensó James, era extravagante, exótica y muy muy sofisticada. Esa noche, pero, se decantó por un estilo juvenil y desenfadado. Una faldita corta pero sin extremarse y a tablas, tejana. Una camiseta amarilla y verde del brasil atada al cuello y dejando entrever parte de su cintura. Unas sanadalias un poco más bajas que las de Sarah que solo sujetaban el pie por delante y el pelo recogido en dos coletas bajas que salían por los lados, dejando un mechón de pelo rojo cayéndole en la cara. Un ligero toque de maquillage en los ojos verdes y brillo en los labios. James reparó también en los tirantes del sujetador negros que se veían encima de sus suaves hombros. Lily, porque negarlo, tenía un buen pecho, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, proporcionado a su curpo. Las piernas, igual. Perfecta, perfectamente guapa, inteligente y simpática. Perfecta.

Al entrar en lo que durante la cena había sido el comedor, notaron un ligero cambio que abarcaba toda la sala. Todo, menos el techo, estaba cambiado. Las mesas habían desaparecido y la tribuna de los profesores también. En su sitio había aparecido un escenario con micrófonos, amplificadores y una bateria. Todo muggle, extrañamente muggle. Dónde las largas mesas, habían aparecido mesitas pequeñas para dos personas en las que las parejas empezaron a sentarse. James y Lily se dirigieron a una de ellas que se hallaba en un rincón. Al ver Lily que Sirius estaba solo buscando desesperadamente un lugar dónde sentarse, Lily le buscó la mirada y le indicó que se sentara con ellos, pero Sirius denegó la propuesta y se fue. Lily buscó la mano de James por debajo de la mesa y se la apretó. James la miró a los ojos y sonrió, Lily también.

-Estás guapisima –dijo James

-Gracias, tu tampoco estás nada mal –dijo Lily observando la camisa blanca y los vaqueros negros con los que James se había vestido. Sin embargo, el pelo no tenía arreglo, era así. Aunque, de hecho, a ella no le importaba, quedaba muy mono… Lily sonrió de nuevo y James arqueó las cejas en señal de pregunta.

-Nada… -murmuró Lily –Que estás muy guapo…

Y ambos sonrieron otra vez.

Sirius travesó la puerta de entrada y salió a los jardines. Aún no hacía frío, ese era un año cálido, pero si que estaba todo oscuro. Al fondo se veía una figura paseándose alrededor del lago, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo… Sirius sabía muy bien de quién se trataba, no era otra que Hennings, Rachel Hennings. De lejos podía distinguir, porque Rachel estaba justo debajo del rayo de luz de la luna, que ella llevaba una falda corta i negra, recta, y una camiseta negra a conjunto, de tirantes finos. El pelo suelto, ondeando al viento, y dos grandes aros de plata que brillaban colgados de las orejas. Llevaba tacones finos, porque parecía más alta de lo normal, aunque Rachel ya era particularmente alta. Estaba preciosa, brillante, parecía una alucinación, una visión como las de los desiertos. Sirius se pasó la mano por los botones de su camisa negra para comprovar que estaban bien atados y adelantó unos pasos.

Rachel se detuvo y se apoyó en un árbol, estaba aburrida. Esos estupidos bailes en los que la gente se enamoraba y se formaban las parejas… eran absurdos. ¡Amor! El amor no existía…

-¡No existes¿me oyes? –le gritó a la noche con lágrimas en los ojos –No existes… -murmuró para sí misma

-¡Rachel! –gritó alguien delante suyo –Qué… ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Eh? –hizo Rachel pasandose el dorso de la mano por los párpados para secarse las lágrimas –A mi no me pasa nada, Black, absolutamente nada…

Sirius sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Pues es que yo hago exactamente lo mismo cuando no quiero contar algo que me preocupa. No me lo cuentes si no quieres, Rachel, pero escúchame, no llores, seguro que no vale la pena… Olvídalo

-Ja, olvidar… Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar… ¿Cómo puedes olvidar que tu padre abandonó a tu madre cuando estaba embarazada y que la pobre se tuvo que casar con un imbécil para ocultar que tenía una hija ilegítima y no perder el honor de la familia?

Sirius sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo puedes olvidar que ya has deshonrado a tu familia, que tus padres te han desheredado y que todos tus parientes te odian?

Sirius y Rachel sonrieron a la vez.

-Mi casa es Hogwarts –dijeron al unísono

Y sonrieron de nuevo bajo la única mirada de las estrellas.

Lily se abrazó a James al son de la balada. El baile había empezado, sin embargo muchas parejas se habían quedado en sus mesas y eran pocas las que habían salido a la pista. Lily notaba todas las miradas puestas sobre ella.

-James… James, vámonos a la sala común, aquí nos mira todo el mundo…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó James sorprendido

-Porque sí, porque nos miran, anda, vámonos…

Y juntos de la mano salieron del comedor-sala de baile.

Sarah y Remus llevaban rato paseando por los pasillos del colegio, medio cogidos de la mano, ahora si ahora no, como por despiste. Charlaban sobre todo y los temas se les iban agotando poco a poco a lo largo de la noche. Sarah, sin querer, bostezó. La noche anterior se la había pasado estudiando para un exámen y casi no había dormido.

-Perdona¿eh? –se disculpó Sarah –No es que me aburras, es que tengo sueeeño… -dijo entre otro bostezo

-No importa –sonrió Remus –Me lo he pasado muy bien ésta noche, Sarah. ¿e dejas que te acompañe hasta la puerta de tus casa?

-Pues claro –sonrió Sarah antes de bostezar de nuevo.

-Dime que crees en el amor –le suplicó Rachel a Sirius pasándole las manos por detrás de la nuca

-Creo en el amor –dijo Sirius sin dudar

-Y en que las personas se pueden enamorar…

-Creo que las personas se pueden enamorar…

-Y en el amor, la pasión y el deseo sobre todas las cosas de este mundo…

-Creo en ello, si…

-Pues entonces… Entonces dime… -Rachel empezó a llorar –Dime que me quieres, Sirius, dímelo, lo necesito…

Rachel se abrazó a él y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Sirius le acarició el pelo y la besó en la cabeza.

-No llores, pequeña…

-Es que no puedo evitarlo… -gimió Rachel

-Pero ¿qué te pasa?

-Pues que nadie… -hipó ella –nadie me quiere, Sirius, y yo también necesito que me quieran, yo también lo necesito…

-Y yo te quiero…

-¿De verdad? –le preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos

-Claro que sí –le murmuró Sirius al oído sintiéndolo de veras.

Sus labios estaban muy muy cerca, y los muy mentirosos, charlatanes y chulillos, se fundieron en su primer beso…

-Bueno, pues ya llegamos –evidenció Remus al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Ravenclaw, y muy a su pesar soltó la mano de Sarah

-Si, bueno, pues… buenas noches –dijo Sarah sonriendo y le plantó un tímido beso en la mejilla. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Bueno, pues adiós –hizo un gesto con la mano Remus

-Si, adiós

Remus se alejó unos metros cuando de pronto…

-¡Sarah, espera!

Sarah, que ya había dicho su contraseña y estaba a punto de entrar, paró en seco.

-¿Qué? –preguntó

Remus se acercó a ella con rapidez y le cogió la mano

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella sein entender

-Sarah… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Luego, Sarah:

-¿Yo?

-Si, tu –sonrió Remus

Sarah bajó la vista al suelo y murmuró:

-Si

-¿Qué? –preguntó Remus, que no lo había oído bien

-Que si –dijo la chica alzando la vista de nuevo –Que si quiero...

Remus sonrió contento. Y se fundieron en un tímido beso que duró hasta que la mujer del retrato les llamó la atención por tardar demasiado.

James pasó la mano por detrás de la espalda de Lily. Se hallaban en el sofá de la sala común y no había nadie más que ellos dos. Lily se estremeció ente el contacto y besó a James en la boca, él le correspondió.

Estuvieron besándose largo rato y luego Lily le pasó la mano por debajo de la camisa a James, acariciándole el pecho. James paseó la suya por la espalda de ella, por debajo de la camiseta veraniega, Lily tenía una curiosa verruguita justo debajo del sujetador que James notó al tacto un cuantas veces.

Luego James pueso su mano en la rodilla de ella y Lily acercó sus labios al cuello de él.

Luego se separaron un poco y se sonrieron.

Y luego…

Luego Lily le dio un beso de buenas noches y se subió a su habitación, que ya era tarde y al día siguiente tenían que madrugar.


End file.
